Just One Mistake
by Winterberrytrillium
Summary: He thinks he killed her, yet she still trusts him.  Their love revolves around each other's insanities, doubts and sins.  Tainted by his hands, she sleeps, waiting for the prince to wake her up from his mistake.  Just like their own... twisted fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Just One Mistake**

I'm falling in looooove~ With what? Second person perspective. Enjoy~ I don't know if there's any romance in this, though.

**Warning**: This is from the later chapters. Say, ch. 130-147? In between that. If you haven't read it yet, please do. I promise you, you won't ever regret it. :)

Dedication: _Hinami_, (**Akahane- Scarlet Feather**)cause apparently, she's intent on making me love this pairing. :) And all my lovely reviewers of 'Gazes At The Sky'.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice by all means does not belong to me.

-x-

**/ Just One Mistake /**

You want to save her, bring her out of that glass case. But more importantly, you want to cleanse her skin. Turn it back to what it was before. Because, regret overpowers you, especially when you see her so lifeless, so unmoving before you. And what is worse, what makes the _guilt_ come even harder is that _you_ caused it. She was so desperate to save you. To help you. To protect you from what you believed in. Yet you harmed her. The doctors are unsure of her position, as of currently, but your heart is telling you bitterly, _You killed her… You killed her… _Just repeating in your mind. Repeatedly. Continually. Never-ending. You want it to disappear, because it reminds you of your wrong-doings. Not just this one, but every single one. All of your past sins.

From the killing of Sensei, and the cruel missions you inflicted on the students, to _this_. Every emotion is swarming inside your mind, buzzing continually, "_Murderer…" _You know it's the truth, but somewhere inside your blackened heart, you want to erase her of that thought.

_You killed her…_

You think back to the day you met her. She was so small back then, and innocence was pouring out of her being. But what struck you most was her _smile_. So sweet and loving. Unafraid of who you were. She had wanted to touch you, to hold your hand.

"_Don't touch me… It's not –safe._" you had told her. And she had replied by grasping your hand and smiling pleasantly… _warmly…_

"_It's so warm_." She had said. And you froze, but replied with tightening your grip on her hand. Her petite fingers.

You had wanted to tell her that she was the one who was warm. Not you. You could never be warm. _You killed… _in cold blood.

But as you stare at her frozen body now, she's so cold, you think. _So so cold…_

You lay down a flower, half-withered, half-living, reminding yourself of the time she handed you a flower, and it had lived. Not this time, you tell yourself. Not anymore.

After all, the _one_ flower has withered away. By your hands… You saunter away, head tilted forward, eyes closed... reminding yourself once again, of your one mistake that ruined her life… because you tainted her innocence, _her smile…_

And then again, your thoughts come back to you. Ones that always will… invade your mind and your whole being.

_You killed her. . ._

-x-

Author's Note: A bit too much angst? :) Though I can't help but feel I didn't do well on this. But Persona x Nobara fans, not to worry! I'm sure Nobara will be saved and wake up, eh? Not to worry, loves. Anyway…

_Review! Review! Review! _Cause I'm such a weird girl who makes my friends cringe. :P

_Ria departing! (Elle) | WT_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just One Mistake **(counter-part)

I was thinking about this, actually. And I came to the conclusion of writing **Nobara's thoughts** in this. So this is kind of like counterpart of the first chapter. Inspiration just hit me, you know? With that huge bat of his (or hers) while I was sleeping. So give him (her) a thank you for me, if you enjoyed this, eh?

Dedication: _Hinami, _obviously, and for _Maria_ cause her review was very… interesting. ;)

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. Even if you insist.

I love love love the reviews by the way~! So **review again?~ **:D

**/ Just One Mistake~ (counterpart) I Trust You /**

-x-

_In love, you rather take all or nothing. That's just how it is._

-x-

You know he's watching you, from afar. You know he's blaming himself too, like he always does for all his wrongdoings. That doesn't matter to you, though. You still love him. But he never did understand your love. Your love was bordered and built on trust. Everything you do to him was because of trust. You trust him with your whole life. Yet again, he fails you miserably. You don't blame him at all, because everything he does, from the little things to the huge sins of murder and theft, you accept it.

Because what type of a lover would you be you didn't accept his faults? His imperfections are what makes him _him_, and you are slightly glad that he is so. You are trapped inside a glass cage, with doctors trying to help you. You know he would retort by saying that they were trying to kill you. But you know better.

When you tried to protect Mikan-chan, you knew better, and still, you know better. The thought of him being annoyed flits across your mind, but it disappears just as fast. You think he's beautiful. Inside and out. He's deemed imperfect, but so are you. He's dangerous, and so are you. At times, the phrase 'Opposites attract' doesn't connect well with you, well, because you and him are more similar than others realize.

Sometimes, it comes to mind if he ever loves you back. At times, he gazes at you so darkly that you don't even know if he truly loves you like he says. You never had a relationship with anyone, least of all him, but you want to. You want to be the one to know him inside and out.

_I trust him_, you tell yourself firmly, because you believe that he will come to terms with himself and trust you like you do for him.

You're inside the cage, that box of insanity, you dub it. Because all you want was to touch him like you used to, but it prevents you from doing so. You trust him to be there, although in the shadows, but still there with you. In those moments, you decide that you would give your life for him. You did already, though, and you wait for the day that he would do the same for you.

Rumours and gossip say he won't. They all say that he is a selfish and sadistic bastard, a twisted creep that only likes death. But once again, you know better. You know that he deeply regrets what he did to Yukihara-sensei. You know that he takes a liking to Natsume, his favourite student. And you also know that he cares about you, although not love or trust, it is enough for him to smile at you sincerely, without his mask.

You remember back to the time when you first saw him, and touched his hand. At that time, he did not scare you, and neither does he now. That was the day you admired him. The memory washes back to you, and you remember the flower. You knew of his alice then, but that didn't stop you from giving him a flower. You knew it would die, but your deep trust for him overcame you, and you gave it to him.

The flower did not die. It lived.

You trust him when he says what mission to do, or who to kill first. Though morbid, you know he doesn't wish to do it. You want to help him, _save_ him. That's why you need to open your eyes and hear his voice. You need to have him embrace you, and darkly comfort you with words. Though his words were cold, it _warms_ you.

You trust him in everything… you realize.

You trust him when he says you are safe, but he says nothing. Nothing comes to you, but you don't lose hope. You won't _ever_ lose hope, you tell yourself. Even if he has left you…

_I trust him. . ._

-x-

Author's Note: _Sooooo?_ Can you give me a review for my birthday? :) I'll love you even more~ :D Oh, just had to write more for Nobara. She's my favourite, after all. ;)

Reviewers:

_Eclipse du Coeur _–Thank you, Clipsey.

**substitutecoulour – **Thankies Lessie~!

IndigoGrapefruit – Yeah… I knew that there were a lot of fragments… but thank you for reviewing!

_xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx_** –**Me too… Thankies for reviewing, Aprils!

**Koalas-lock . and . load **(I miss you~!)

this . pen . is . red – Thank you for the very nicely written review. :P (HA HA HA~! Oh yeah… my reputation. ;) )

_Akahane- Scarlet Feather_ – Finally! Thanks for the review. – Finally! You're the greatest, thank you very much. :D

**XxblackwingsxX –**Lou! I love angst to bits too.

justanotherfanofyours – Thank you, Dawnie. :)

I love all the reviews~ :D And I'm glad I could make you love this pairing… I do too. (_Take that~ Yuki!)_ Thank you so much~!

_**Spare a review for little ol' me? **_

_Ria departing! (Elle) | WT~_

**Random Tidbit: **Persona did leave, after days of watching Nobara. I think it was in ch. 147.


End file.
